


we may fall in love (every time we open up our eyes)

by 7thmoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Dreams, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thmoon/pseuds/7thmoon
Summary: Jinyoung’s dream starts out with rabbit holes and blood red suns and ends with Daehwi and a crumbling universe.





	we may fall in love (every time we open up our eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the BTS comeback trailer [Serendipity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEMaH9Sm3lQ) and title is taken from the song Sun by Sleeping at Last! 
> 
> also just to clarify the blood tag, no one is really hurt and it's mostly just symbolic,,

Jinyoung is standing in a room with cold, ocean grey walls. He doesn’t know how he got here, but there only seems to be one way out. In the wall across from him there is a perfectly circular opening, leading to what he would guess is an infinite darkness. He shifts his stance and continues to stare towards it, as if that would make the hole reveal it’s secrets to him.

Suddenly he’s not alone in the room anymore, and it makes him jump when he feels something smooth nudge his ankle, soft fur brushing his skin. He looks down to be met by a rabbit, sitting on it’s hinds and apparently eyeing him too. It’s white, with the tips of its ears fading into a light grey. He’s not sure how he feels about the rabbit (he’s mostly wondering  _ what _ it’s doing here), but he leans down to let it sniff his hand. The rabbit nears him with careful little hops, and Jinyoung can’t help but smile a little when it bumps it’s soft nose to his hand. Jinyoung sits down on the white floor to stroke the bunny over it’s back, over and over again. As he continues he thinks the walls are changing into a shade of blue, but the gaping black hole stays the same. 

So quickly that if Jinyoung would have blinked he would have missed it, the rabbit turn it’s head towards the darkness. It ears stand high on it’s head, twitching a little as it continues to listen to something Jinyoung can’t hear. Then he watches the rabbit disappear into the hole in a blur, leaving him abandoned in the room with the grey-ish blue walls.

Without much of a second spared for hesitation Jinyoung quickly picks himself up and follows the white rabbit through the hole with stumbling steps. The rabbit must be in haste because he can’t see a trace of it (he can’t even see his hands in front of him) and Jinyoung hurries after it through total darkness, guided solely by the irregular ticking of a clock somewhere far away. His heartbeat feel strained and compressed with the pressure of nothingness, but he continues on. Soon enough, he spots a dot of white in the distance (maybe it was the bunny's tail?) and if he wasn't full on running earlier he is now. He runs but he doesn't seem to get any closer, his lungs are starting to hurt and he’s not even sure if he’s supposed to follow the rabbit. It’s with a sense of panic it truly settles that _he can’t even see his hands in front of him_ and in a search for something to guide him he looks up only to be met by entire galaxies floating above his head. Thousands of stars, gleaming too far away for their light to reach him. Jinyoung’s pace falters but his breathing stays heavy and the white rabbit disappears (he would never find out where it was going). Instead he is stuck staring at the faraway stars, wondering if they could see him too. If they felt as lonely in space as he did, if the dust travelling through the universe was actively searching for a place to settle, for a sun to revolve around.   
  
Jinyoung turns around at the sound of a muffled giggle, distorted as if he was hearing it underwater. He is met by an unfamiliar sitting room that looks a little too much like home and a boy in the sofa who looks like he had swallowed the sun, the way he’s glowing. His hair looks soft and golden, and the boy is wearing a white oversized sweater with sleeves long enough to consume his hands completely.   
  
As he nears Jinyoung knows the boy in front of him is Daehwi, and it makes his heart prickle uncomfortably. He sits down on the sofa next to him, and suddenly it feels like he can’t breathe properly. Even though he knows the pretty flowery smile he’s wearing is only there to hide his thorns, Jinyoung still lifts his hand to grasp the one Daehwi holds up for him. He feels like he is blooming and that he’s fine even if he can see blood dripping from their hands, staining the suns below red. He watches, transfixed, as the universe floats below them, he notices the way their thighs are touching from sitting too close, he looks at their hands intertwined and the dark crimson caught in between. When he lifts his eyes to meet Daehwi's gaze, his eyes are perfectly unreadable, his secrets hiding in plain sight. Jinyoung frowns, because he had had no doubt that he himself was the one bleeding and not the one with the thorns, but now he’s not so sure. As he thinks the thought, a tear rolls down Daehwi’s cheek, but he’s still smiling as his edges seems to unravel and he withers away right in front of Jinyoung’s horrified eyes.  
  
Jinyoung doesn’t notice how the setting changes, too shocked by the other’s ghostly disappearance. Now he’s in a windowless room with white walls. If he looks up he could see a sunset sky through the huge opening in the roof. It casts a yellow glow to the otherwise colorless room, and it makes him feel like he’s bathing in gold. He is sitting cross legged on a huge mattress in the middle of the room. The covers around him are messed up in a way that makes it seem like he’d spent a night rolling around in restless sleep. 

Eventually he comes to the realization that he can sense the presence of an other body behind him on the big mattress, because it is radiating a different kind of warmth than the warmth coming from the sun above. And then he can feel Daehwi breathing behind his left ear, and he thinks he whispers something but he isn’t sure what (it still makes him shiver). There’s arms sneaking around his neck and hands clasped together over his beating heart, there’s the weight of a head resting on his shoulder, there’s warmth of an other body pressed to his back. And he knows how this scene continues, so he closed his eyes and the world spins out of control. They are messed up in white covers and Jinyoung doesn't know which way is up and which way is down. His feelings of content happiness is underlined with a panicked sense of urgency. What grounds him is Daehwi in front of him and Jinyoung’s hands are resting gently on the other’s hips  and , letting the other lead the way. Daehwi is pressing kisses fleeting and soft as butterfly wings to his forehead, both his eyelids, the side of his mouth. Jinyoung goes to chase after a real kiss (because he can’t get the ticking out of his head and he think he’s running out of time), and he can hear the faint sound of their mixed laughter ringing in his ears. He opens his eyes when he feels Daehwi's breath ghost over his own lips. Jinyoung searches the other’s eyes which held his entire world for even a tiny sign of betrayal, but all he can see is the shine of a thousand red stars aligned and it's blinding. 

He blinks the light out of his eyes and Daehwi is gone like smoke. Jinyoung escapes from the covers alone. The golden sun has gone and the walls seem unnaturally colorless so he blinks once more, and the room is renewed.    
  
He sits in front of an open window, watching the sea crash outside. The ocean breeze plays with his hair, and there's not a cloud in the daylit sky. He can hear the sea whisper to him. First it just sounded like gurgling, and he thought he imagined it all, but then as if the ocean was a radio who’s tuning in to the right frequency he starts to distinguish words, and soon entire sentences. They make the hairs on the back of his head stand and gives him the urge to cover his ears with his hands.     
  
_ I saw you looking at me so here's my number,  _ crashes against him like cold water. He can see the outline of Daehwi smiling at him and handing back his phone to a younger version of himself. The image vanishes and he looks at the horizon and suddenly it seems closer.  _ You know I'm right here. Hyung, I'll promise I'll make it up for you, _ he’s told by a Daehwi whose words seem to be spoken through the speakers of a phone and it gives him the feeling of dipping his toes into an arctic sea. He feels like the walls are caving in on him, soon there will be no space to breathe. Daehwi’s voice is all around him all at once and it is all too much.  _ You're the most beautiful like this, if you could only see yourself, _ is the last thing he’s able to properly understand before the only thing he can hear is the waves roaring in his ears, it's all so loud he thinks he might never hear anything ever again, when that distorted laughter floats around his head once more.    
  
What follows is complete silence and a nighttime sky. The question  _ 'Where are you?' _ is trying to claw its way out of his throat, but he can't produce a single sound. He’s terrified that he has lost his sun to the unforgiving sea and that he's laying on the ocean floor where Jinyoung can never reach him. Too weak to stand, he crawls over to the window and he's looking out and down, and it feels like he's about to fall. But something is telling him that it isn't over yet, so instead of leaning just a little bit further he closes his eyes and lets a faint irregular ticking lead his way.    
  
Jinyoung arrives at a door of an elevator together with the rabbit. He wants to shout at it for leaving him behind, for leaving him to make a way through all this mess himself, but he seems to have lost his voice. They wait in silence for the doors to open, not with a ding but completely without sound. He’s starting to wonder if the sea stole his senses all together. Jinyoung steps inside and the bunny jumps along, unbothered. The elevator is only lit up by a single flickering lightbulb, but his white friend seems to glow a little, like it had swallowed a star.    
  
"What floor?" Jinyoung asks, but he's not sure if he spoke out loud. The rabbit doesn't answer him verbally, but number 10 on the panel lights up. He pushes the button for number 3, too. Jinyoung leans down to scratch the animal between the ears, and the entire act makes him feel unexplainably choked up. The way the rabbit presses up against his hand when he was about to take it away makes him hold back a sob as his eyes sting. Jinyoung sits down and places the rabbit in his lap and continues to stroke it as if it’s the only thing keeping him from breaking. The elevator comes to a halt a few seconds or an eternity later and he and the rabbit gets off at the same floor.    
  
Jinyoung is standing in front of a thousand stars and he's feeling a little nauseous. They are all rotating slowly, as if the entire sky was changing and reorganising their constellations just for him. It leaves him breathless and his knees feel like they might fail him. He resides next to a telescope, and leans in to see what secrets it might reveal for him.   
  
When his eyes focus, they focus on a boy in yet another oversized sweater and light hair and flowers in his stance and stardust on his cheeks. Daehwi is slowly walking towards him, his hands are bandaged (it makes him look down at his own wounded hands with half-healed scabs) and he’s softly smiling. Jinyoung think he's smiling back, but his body feels fluid and it’s hard to tell. The irregular ticking has returned once again and it is starting to sound much like his own heartbeat.    
  
When Daehwi is only a few steps away, Jinyoung lifts his gaze from the telescope to meet the other’s from where he's sitting on the ground. Daehwi holds out a bandaged hand and without much of a second spared for hesitation Jinyoung takes it and lets him lift him up. They’re standing close together and Daehwi rests his hands around his neck and Jinyoung places his own by his waist, and they hold each other tightly as the world around them shakes and the sky falls. Daehwi softly runs his hands through the strands of Jinyoung’s hair and his gaze is so full of affection he’s unable to focus on the world shattering around them. Jinyoung can see his own eyes reflected in the ones across from him, along with all those glittering stars and endless galaxies, he somehow managed to find a place. And once again he searches for a star out of place, but for once everything seems so clear to him, even though his universe is crumbling down. Everything is clear as the ice around his heart that Daehwi managed to melt with a single touch to his cheek.   
  
Jinyoung leans in, and for once Daehwi does not disappear. Instead he leans up and meets him halfway, and their lips are pressing softly against each other and it's not the sky that's falling, but them. They hold each other so tightly it feels like they might become one, and it's painful and desperate and so full of emotions but the only thing Jinyoung can focus on when he rests their foreheads together is the prickling pain in his fingertips as he traces the outline of Daehwi's lips. He looks up at Jinyoung and for a second his eyes seem unsure and Jinyoung can’t read him at all. Then Daehwi’s eyes are overflowing and he his kisses Jinyoung once more and Jinyoung kisses him back. They are falling together and both of them know the other will try to save them when they eventually crash. But for now they’re just falling, and they are breathing deeply and look at each other with teary eyes and laugh just because (because they are together). And Jinyoung thinks that it doesn't really matter if his universe is crumbling, because he can build a new one with the sun he holds in his hands. One look at Daehwi and he knows he's thinking the same thing, maybe he even told him out loud.    
  
In that moment they both know that they have been destined since the creation of all (even since before the infinite darkness came to be), so it's okay to just fall. To just love until it hurts and until it doesn’t. Daehwi rests his head under Jinyoung’s chin and he can hear, not only one heartbeat this time, but two, beating to the rhythm of the stars pulsating around them. And they fall.

 

Jinyoung wakes up before they have a chance to crash into the sea, and he’s breathing heavily and he’s covered in cold sweat and his T-shirt is sticking to his back uncomfortably. The sunlight has made it’s way through the bedroom window. He thinks someone called his name (or if it was just an echo of the dream he just had) and he turns to his side to find Daehwi’s anxious eyes looking at him intently. He has the covers drawn up to his chin and his hair is messy with sleep. 

“Are you okay?” he asks Jinyoung, hand escaping from his cocooned warmth to wipe under Jinyoung’s eyes. Daehwi frowns when his fingers come away wet. “You we’re crying in your sleep, but I wasn’t sure if I should’ve woken you up or not. I did in the end, you seemed really miserable.”

As he explains Jinyoung sits up and tries to wipe away his apparent tears himself. His dream still feels vivid and overwhelming, and his breathing still hasn’t slowed down completely.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Daehwi follows up when Jinyoung doesn’t answer him. He also pushes himself up into a sitting position and takes one of Jinyoung’s hands in both of his. He stares down at them, perplexed. There was no blood and no scratches and no bandages. His fingertips didn’t prickle uncomfortably, like he’d been stung by a thorn. Instead there was only warmth and soft skin.

“We–we are okay, right?” Jinyoung stutters out because it’s the closest thing he can get to  _ our relationship isn’t going to crash hard and painfully into the sea, right? _ and Daehwi searches his eyes for what might have brought this question on.

“Of course we are,” Daehwi chuckles softly and moves closer. He leans up and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. Jinyoung can hint the concern in his eyes, but Daehwi is good at hiding it. “Is there a reason we shouldn’t be?”

“No,” Jinyoung hastens to get out. “I just had a dream. It was a bit overwhelming.”

“Well,” he starts and leans in to give Jinyoung a kiss on his nose which makes the other scrunch up. “I love you. So much. The most, actually, and no dream can change that.”

It makes Jinyoung smile, and Daehwi beams back like the sun. “Me too,” he says and takes a deep breath and tries to think of falling without crashing. Of roses without thorns. Of them without an end. “I love you, too.”   


**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far!!! thank u for coming along on this short and confusing journey through baejin's mind!! truly appreciate it (this is the first thing i'm writing in forever so i apologize for being kind of rusty hah)


End file.
